Accidental Owl Post
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: Ron cant stand keeping his feelings bottled up inside...so he does what his oldest brother used to do to get things off his chest. The good old write a letter but not send it method.


_AU: I got bored. Thought of this last night. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER BESIDES MY FANFICS: ALL THE HARRY POTTER WONDERFUL-NESS BELONGS TO JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING._

Summary: Ron cant take bottling up his feelings for Harry any longer. But he is too afraid to tell Harry, afraid of rejection. So, to get his feelings out, he writes a letter to Harry explaining his feelings, he wrote it with no intention of sending it, but what if Pig sent it anyway?

**Accidental Owl Post**

Ron lay in his bed, starring up at the his bedroom ceiling, thinking about Harry, as he often did when he was alone. He himself was still trying to make sense of his feelings towards his...best friend? To Harry, yes, they were best friends. But Ron often caught himself thinking, what if we were more than friends? And he would catch himself smiling at the thought. Ron had been thinking these things since third year. They were now going into their sixth, and his thoughts and confusing feelings towards Harry never changed. Ron often thought it was just his hormones combined with sharing a dorm room with four other boys his age, but he never thought of Dean, Seamus, or, thank god, Neville that way...no, just Harry. Ron also thought it was just hero worship. But now that he has had a couple of years to think his feelings out, and finally accept them, he knew that he had an attraction to Harry. Harry had a crush on Harry, hell, more than a crush, he was IN LOVE, with Harry.

Ron sighed, he was affraid to tell Harry, he had often played scenes out in his head, of him telling Harry and he feeling the same. But Ron knew it couldnt be that way. Harry was straight, his crush on Cho proved that...maybe? Ron felt an ache in his chest, as if his heart was going to blow up any second. The gift from unrequited love...

Ron growled and rubbed his eyes, "I cant take this anymore..." frustrated at himself again, at his fear of just coming out and saying it...admitting it to Harry, his object of attraction. He still recalls the feeling he had when Harry had come into the common room after that DA meeting, when he had said he had his first kiss, and with Cho Chang. Ron had put up a front, like he was happy for him, and even joked about it, but on the inside he was furious, he wanted to hex that whore into her seventh year! He knew she was just using Harry to forget about Cedric, or to get more information about Cedric, Ron knew she really didnt like Harry like that. Ron hated her just for that, hated her for getting Harry's attention.

Ron growled again and sat up...he had to get this off his chest...he didnt know how, he just wanted to get it out! It was then that he thought of an old trick Bill used to use when he wanted to get something off his chest...he would write the person a letter, but not send them. It always seemed to help his older brother.

Ron got off his bed and made his way to his desk, from within it he withdrew a bottle of ink, spare piece of parchment and a quill. He didnt even have to think about what to put down, he has been repeating it for so long.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, since third year. Its been on my mind since then, and i just cant take it anymore! Iv played moments out in my head of how to tell you, but i know you cannot feel the same. But i have to tell you anyway...i cant understand if you dont want to be my friend anymore, if it makes you sick, but i cant help how i feel._

_You see Harry, i am in love with you. Yes in love. I think about you everyday. I think of how it would feel to call you mine, and you call me yours. This may be the part that creeps you out the most; but when we get changed in the mornings and at nights, i catch myself starring at you, and i cant help but think of how beautiful you are...i know its so cheesy, but its how i feel, about you._

_At first i thought it was just my hormones...or hero worship..but its not, its more, Harry. I finally realized what it is, its love, not brotherly love, not just the love for a friend...but LOVE._

_I love you Harry. Truly and Deeply._

_I can understand if you hate me now, want to avoid me. I dont blame you. But im here for you still, i always will be._

_Ron_

Ron smiled at the note, yes, straight to the point. It did make him feel better, but he wished he had the Gryffindor courage to actually send it. Wished he was as brave as Harry.

"Ron!" Ron heard Bill calling from downstairs. "Get down here and see me!"

"Bill! Coming!" Ron jumped from his desk and ran out the door to greet his older brother.

::::::

Pig sat at Rons open window and watched as his master wrote another letter, feeling excited that he gets to stretch his wings. Pig watched as his master ran out the door. Pig took that opportunity and flew to the desk, took the freshly written note in its beak and flew out the window, he knew his destination: Number 4 Privet his haste for a good flight he took off too quickly and left one of his feathers laying on the desk, right where the letter to Harry was laying.

::::::

"So Harry will be here in a couple of days?" Bill asked Ron as they climbed the stairs. He looked to Ron for an answer, and couldnt help notice a slight pink tinge to his ears, what was that about?

"Yea, he will." Ron said, alittle too nonchalantly.

Bill cocked an eyebrow. Ron noticed, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing..."Bill shrugged. "Ha! You still have the same room! I thought you said that you was going to steal my room as soon as I move out!" Bill stepped inside Rons room, "And it still looks the same!" Bill teased and look around in time to see Ron rush to his desk and look at the surface, and frantically through the drawers and underneath.

"What are you looking for?" He asked his progressively frantic little brother.

Ron didnt answer he looked at the surface again and picked up Pigs loose feather, and looked from the desk, to Pigs cage and then finally to the open window.

"Ron?"

"Oh no..." Ron sank into his desk chair, looking panicked and broken. "Oh no, oh no." he kept muttering, tears brimming his eyes.

:::::

Ron was hyperventilating, he couldnt breathe, he didnt hear his brothers worry-filled questions. What has he done? Why did he have to write that letter? He wasnt going to send it! But Pig had taken off with it anyway...Harry wasnt going to be even his friend anymore...

He vaguely noticed Bill grabbing hold of his shoulders and giving him a slight shake. "Ron!" he heard yelling, "What is wrong."

"Pig..." Ron finally said, tears now streaming, "He took it..."

"Pig? Took what?" Bill asked confused.

Ron sobbed, and broke down on his brothers shoulder, telling everything. He knew Bill wouldnt judge him...

"A-and now, Harry wont be my friend! He'll hate me Bill!" Ron finished, panicking, "I wasnt going to send it! I just needed to get it down, ya know? Like you used to do."

"Ron, it'll be ok!" Bill soothed, "Harry's an understanding guy, he wont hate you! You guys are best friends."

Ron shook his head, he didnt believe that. He knew Harry, their friendship would be awkward, until they finally drift apart, until Harry drifts...unable to take the situation anymore.

"You'll see, Ron." Bill kept trying, "Maybe Pig wont take it to Harry. Maybe Harry wont get it! Maybe Pig will send it to Hermione and if so, she will probably send a letter demanding an explanation, and you can swear her to secrecy." Bill smiled.

Ron hoped that would be the situation...he smiled back. His smile not meeting his eyes.

:::::::

"And dont you dare come out!" Mr. Dursley yelled as he slammed the door to Harry's bedroom. Harry sighed and layed back on his bed, the Dursleys were leaving to take Dudley into town to get his new school clothes, they wouldn't be back for hours. He just lay there, reading his new Quidditch book Hermione had gotten him for his birthday: _Qudditch and the Thrill_ by Brittany Dacksunda. He was half-way through a paragraph when there was a tapping at his window, Harry looked up from his book to see Pig floating outside his window. Harry smiled, and let the rambunctious owl in, If only Harry could use the telephone, he would have someone to talk to.

Harry watched with amusement as Pig flew around his small bedroom, excited after delivering what must have been his millionth letter successfully. Harry pulled out his desk chair and stood on it, and from years of seeker training swiped Pig out of the air. He detached the letter and let the owl go. Which flew right back out the window. Harry shook his head, he could have at least stuck around to take his reply.

He looked down at his letter from his best friend and began to read. He frowned at the first line, but as he read on...he held his breath. After reading the letter he layed it down on his desk, shocked at what his best friend had just confessed. He didnt know how to react. Harry just stood in the middle of his room, not sure how to react.

:::::::

Ron starred at his cieling again, which he caught himself doing alot lately. But this time he had tears running down his face, Pig coming back with no reply from Harry was enough to convince Ron that he had lost his best friend. Now he had horrifying questions plaguing his mind. What if Harry hates him now that his letter was accidently delivered? What if Harry didnt want to be his friend anymore? Ron couldn't imagine his life without Harry at his side. What kind of life is that?..without Harry Potter as a friend?...a boring one. Ron cried harder, he couldnt lose Harry! He couldnt! Ron wouldn't even have lived to see his sixteenth birthday if it wasnt for Harry!

After what seemed like hours Ron finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

::::::

"Ron! Wake up! Harry's here!" Ron sat bolt upright, "What?" He still decided to come here? Is that a good thing?

"Come on!" Ginny ran out of his room.

Ron just sat there on his bed. Everything seemed to close in around him, he couldnt breathe! "What am i going to do? How am i suppose to act around him now? Did he even get my letter?" Ron started to mutter to himself, reluctantly he took a breath and got up to get dressed.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, and his breath caught in his throat again. Just by the sight of him, his hair was alittle longer and messier, he had grown a few inches, and...GOD! did that shirt fit him? It showed off the curves of his torso, Ron controlled his drooling, knowing that it would be the last time his best friend would be standing in his kitchen, knowing that after they go to school Harry is going to hang out with someone else. Ron almost collapsed when Harry looked at him and...smiled?

"Ron!" Harry ran up to him and gave him a hug, a brotherly hug. "How ya been mate?"

Ron gave his head a slight shake of the head, blinded by his friends smile. "G-good! Good, how bout you?"

Harry made an annoyed noise, "Dursleys, mate. You know." Ron chuckled...ok, maybe he didnt get the letter. Ron sighed with relief and continued to chat with his friend.

At dinner, Ron caught Bill's eye, who gave Ron a wink and a smirk as if to say "see i told you it would all work out. Stop freaking."

Throughout the night Ron had put the letter so far out of his head he had almost even forgotten about it. He was able to spend time with his friend without any awkward moments, it was as if Ron had never even wrote that letter, maybe Pig dropped it in route?

"Ok guys time for bed, its nearly 11!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, with the fun of the night even she had lost track of time. "Harry your bunk is already set up in Ron's room."

"Thankyou Mrs. Weasley." Harry replyed sheepishly following Ron out of the living room. Even when they was alone going up the stairs, they still talked as if the letter never existed, as if Harry never got it. They finally made it to the top floor and into Rons bedroom. Ron went to his dresser to get his pajamas out. When he turned to the door, Harry was leaning up against it, not really looking at a particular place.

"Harry, mate, whats..." Ron's heart sank. Omg, he DID get the letter...

"Ron-" Harry started.

"Look Harry, I can explain!" Ron started in a panic. "I, I...wasn't going to send it!" Ron was frantic. "I was just wanted to get it off my chest! I wrote it and i was going to put it up and Pig got it while i was downstairs and he-" Ron stopped short, starring into green eyes, beautifule green eyes. He hadnt even noticed Harry had moved closer. Ron just starred.

"I'm glad he did." Harry said quietly, looking back into Ron's eyes.

Ron held his breath, did he really just? "Wha-"

"I'm glad, he sent it." Harry said, his cheeks slightly pink. A small sheepish smile gracing his features. Ron couldnt help but think how adorable Harry looked.

"Why..why are you glad-"

Ron didnt get to ask his question. He was interrupted by Harry's lips on his own. Rons eyes went wide, he never thought this moment would happen. Ron closed his eyes and kissed Harry back, shyly wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. The sweet was sweet, shy and chaste. It ended sooner than Ron wanted, they broke apart and looked in each others eyes. A sly glint in Harry's, a shocked glint in Rons.

"You..."

"Yep." Harry smiled, knowing the question was goin to be, 'you feel the same?'

"When?.."

"Fourth Year. When we had that fight," Ron winced, he regretted everyday since then. "And I was just, going crazy without you. I didnt know what to do, really." Harry said, almost sheepishly.

"Well." Ron gave a sweet smile, "Im never gonna do that to you again, im with you as long as you'll have me."

Harry smiled. "Be prepared to have me forever then."

"Forever it is." Ron leaned in, and their lips met again. Sealing that promise with a kiss.

:

:

:

_This is just a one shot for now, i may make it a story, not sure. _

_anyway review if ya want!  
_


End file.
